tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
McGuffin
McGuffin (マクガフィン Makugafin) is a 2015 song by SOARA. Overview The fifth track from SOARA's ALIVE Side:S Vol.3 as well as the insert song from the second episode of the anime, FRIEND. The song is also featured in TSUKINO PARADISE and was one of the event songs for 〜Natsu no Omoide〜Yūhi to Yume to Seishun to。 & HAPPY 4 BIRTHDAY. The song was rereleased as the fifth track of one of the LET IT BE -Kimi ga Kimi Rashiku Aru You ni- soundtracks, ALIVE THE MOVIE SONG COLLECTION －Sā、 Ongaku o Hajimeyou！－, being covered by the cast of the movie instead of SOARA's usual voice actors. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * * * * *Everyone Kanji = わだかまり　繰り返して ほつれた糸　手繰り寄せる 片付いた空っぽの部屋 独りぼっちで 誕生日の零時ちょうど 灯ったランプ　薄目で見た 待ち受けに映った僕らを いたすらに　ウソをついてみたんだ なんだか　君が遠くなって 僕だけ　子どものまま変われずに 君が教えてくれた　この世界 僕のからくたで　汚れていくのに 今でもなんで　こんな風に 綺麗なんだろう 甘えるほどに　怖くなってた あんな優しさでも　足りなかった ずっと君を好きなのに 「恋の魔法が消えるまで 引き出しにしまっておいてね」 何も知らなかった僕に　充てた手紙 机の奥で眠ってた あの日の声が　語りかける 予見めいたような言葉で プラズマが体を走る もし叶うなら戻りたい 君は未来の僕に気づいてた 君は最期まで　笑いかけて 僕の泣き顔を撫でてくれたね どうして何度もつらく 当たったんだろう 物語のように訪れて あっけない結末に飲まれていく 君を守れないで あふれる息吹の片隅で 今　歩み出す未来への 鐘の音を鳴らして 君が生まれてくれたこの世界 僕のからくたで　汚れていくのに 今でもなんで　こんな風に 綺麗なんだろう 君はできる限りの想いで 僕の泣き顔を抱いてくれたね 震えるその腕に 君が残してくれた言葉を 僕も誰かに伝えてゆくから どうしてこんなに世界が 愛おしいのか 最期の最期まで優しくて 君は泣きながら笑ってくれた 「ひとりじゃないからね？大丈夫」 Kanji translations by user VocaloidFan001. |-| Romaji = Wadakamari kurikaeshite Hotsureta ito taguriyoseru Katazuita karappo no heya Hitoribocchi de Tanjoubi no reiji choudo Tomotta ranpu usume de mita Machiuke ni utsutta bokura wo Itasura ni uso wo tsuite mita nda Nandaka kimi ga tooku natte Boku dake kodomo no mama kawarezu ni Kimi ga oshiete kureta kono sekai Boku no karakuta de yogorete iku noni Ima demo nande konna fuu ni Kirei nandarou Amaeru hodo ni kowaku natteta Anna yasashisa demo tarinakatta Zutto kimi wo suki na noni “Koi no mahou ga kieru made, Hikidashi ni shimatte oite ne.” Nani mo shira nakatta boku ni ateta tegami Tsukue no oku de nemutteta Ano hi no koe ga katarikakeru Yoken meita you na kotoba de Purazuma ga karada wo hashiru Moshi kanau nara modoritai Kimi wa mirai no boku ni kizuiteta Kimi wa saigo made waraikakete Boku no nakigao wo nadete kureta ne Doushite nandomo tsuraku Atatta ndarou Monogatari no you ni otozurete Akkenai ketsumatsu ni nomareteiku Kimi wo mamorenai de Afureru ibuki no katasumi de Ima ayumidasu mirai he no Kane no ne wo narashite Kimi ga umarete kureta kono sekai Boku no karakuta de yogoreteiku noni Ima demo nande konna fuu ni Kirei nandarou Kimi wa dekiru kagiri no omoi de Boku no nakigao wo daite kureta ne Furueru sono ude ni Kimi ga nokoshite kureta kotoba wo Boku mo dareka ni tsutaete yuku kara Doushite konnani sekai ga Itooshii no ka Saigo no saigo made yasashikute Kimi wa naki nagara waratte kureta “Hitori janai kara ne? Daijoubu” Romaji translations by user VocaloidFan001. |-| English= Ill feelings over and over Reeling in and gathering the loose thread The room is now empty It’s lonely The clock hits midnight on my birthday I turn on my lamp and squint I expect to see both our reflections If only it was a lie Somehow you have gone far away It’s only me who hasn’t changed from a child You taught me about this world Despite how tough I was I became dirty Why is it like this now Why is it so clean I’m so spoiled it’s scary You’re so kind but it’s not enough Even so, I will love you forever “Until the magic of love disappears Keep your drawer closed” The letter was to me but I didn’t know It slept inside the desk On the day I made a speech It’s like those were foreseen words Plasma runs through my body If it is true then I want to turn back You were aware of my future You smiled until the end And gently caressed my tear stained face Why is it so painful I wonder if I was hit It’s just like a story The ending was too disappointing to take in I couldn’t protect you In the corner I try to catch my breath Now the bell rings as I walk towards the future This world where you were born Despite how tough I was I became dirty Why is it like this now Why is it so clean As long as I think of you I hold my tear stained face in my hands My arms tremble The words you left behind I will pass them on to someone else too How can this world be So precious Until the very last moment you were kind You smiled while I cried “You’re not alone now, right? It’s okay” English translations by llamalikesarah on Wordpress References Category:Songs Category:SOARA songs Category:TSUKIPARA songs